ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Black King (Ultraman Silver)
History Pre silver Alien Nackle Brand reach's earth with 4 different Soul Coins one being Black king who unlike his Precesors doesn't Like Alien Nackle and Disobeys him but the other soul coins Gorbagos Darambia and Antlar who he sends before his Arrival but before he can send Black king he drops the coin and it falls on earth and lands in a Oil lamp Aaqaa is a Muslim Princess that was locked in a magic cave where She finds a oil lamp she try to get it open but above them is a pool of Liquid Element Hyde a single drop falls in when she rubs it to clean it the lamp glows and out comes the kaiju Black king which she believes is a genie from legends so she makes her wish to have a bodyguard which is granted since black king is the Bodyguard kaiju so he breaks the cave's entrence in and from then on is her bodyguard Ultraman Silver Season 2 episode 9 They Arrive in a Floral Town on the Coast just as the Kaiju Darambia forms and starts to attack so Aaqaa Sends Black King to Stop Darambia which he agrees and charges at Darambia they both fight till a glow appears in the sky as Ultraman Silver fly's and Tackles both knocking both out of the town when black king turns to silver he is confused by Black king ignoring the Ultraman and Only focusing on the Kaiju when Laughing is heard and a Alien Nackle appears Shooting Darambia with his Blaster Killing it and silver blocks Nackle from shooting black king and the kaiju is confused when silver charges he believes Nackle is Controlling Black king but When the Kaiju Charges Nackle is the target as he helps silver fight the Alien Grabbing the Alien Letting Silver Jump up and Spin Kick the Alien killing him when he turns to the black king he is squatted to a Girl who pets black king before she grabs Nackle's gun that shrunk and gets on his hand as he puts her on his Head horn they wave Silver off and walk off Powers * Hell Magma: Black King can emit a thin heat ray from his mouth also as a stream of fire. * Smokescreen: Black King can exhale a blinding, white gas from its mouth. Can cover an entire area in seconds. He uses this in order to escape from foes. * Burrowing: Black King can burrow it's way underground at moderate speeds. He uses this in order to travel. * Armored Hide: Thanks to Alien Nackle's research on Ultraman Jack, Black King's body is like a suit of armor; almost nothing can puncture his flesh. * Fangs: Black King can use its fangs to bite its enemy. * Sharp Horn: Black King tried to use its horn as a main weapon by pecking into a Enemy * Super Strength: Black King’s greatest asset, its physical strength was powerful enough to completely overwhelm a Ultraman. A single punch from Black King could easily break a few of Silver’s ribs Trivia * Based on the Isisaurus from the Anime Dinosaur King * My Good Kaiju Like Rei's Gomora * He is one of the Kaiju to Get a Mate from a Diffrent Species for him its Eleking (Elerunt Category:Kaiju Category:Cringe Category:Silverfish's horrible atrocities Category:Pedophile much? Category:Desecrations of the name Black King